Daughter of a legend
by Silvain Star
Summary: Kimira is the daughter of the one and only Ash Ketchum. When she starts her Kanto region journey, will she live up to the standards set by her father and older brother?
1. the journey begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own a few characters: Kimira (pronounced kee-mih-ruh), Ash jr., Tiko (pronounced tee-kow), and Taika (pronounced tay-ka). All other characters belong to the owners of Pokemon.

A/N: I started writing this awhile ago. It's not that great, but I've modified it from the original. It should be a bit better than at first. I never posted it anywhere, so don't bother looking.

Chapter 1

"Kimira, wake up! C'mon, sis, you're late!" Ash Jr. said, shaking his 10-year-old sister awake. She was about to start her Pokemon journey. She had planned on starting with a Charmander. But fate had other plans for her. She had overslept, just like her father had, 21 years ago that very day. (A/N: If you hadn't guessed already, her father is Ash Ketchum, Sr. He's 31 now.)

"Huh? Oh, morning, bro. What time is it?" Kimira said.

"11 am," he said. "And you're late."

"Oh, no. Someone else might choose Charmander!" Kimira said. "Gotta go! Bye!"

She rushed down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and rushed out the door, toast in mouth.

"Just like your father," Professor Gary Oak said. Gary had taken over for his grandfather awhile back when he'd retired. "Late."

"I know, I know," Kimira said. "Where's Charmander?"

"Charmander's gone. Someone else chose him. And Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. But guess what's still left. A Pikachu! You get to start with a Pikachu just like your father! Isn't that great?" Gary asked.

"Yeah. Great," Kimira said, disappointed.

"Pi. Pika! Pika-cha!" the Pikachu said.

"She likes you," Gary said.

"I think I'll call her 'Pika'," Kimira said, cheering up a bit.


	2. first battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own a few characters: Kimira (pronounced kee-mih-ruh), Ash jr., Tiko (pronounced tee-kow), and Taika (pronounced tay-ka). All other characters belong to the owners of Pokemon.

Chapter 2

Kimira walked out of the lab, and ran into her rival, Taika.

"I see you started with a Pikachu. What a weakling," Taika said. "Kimira, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Sure, why not? Go, Pika!" she said, sending the little yellow mouse into battle. Pika, like Ash's Pikachu, didn't stay in her Pokeball. "Pika, Thundershock!" Kimira said, seeing the Charmander that was supposed to be hers. _I'm sorry, Charmander, but I have to do this._

"Charca, Ember!" Taika said. Taika is Gary Oak's daughter, for those that didn't figure that out already.

"Pika, dodge it, and use Quick Attack!"

"Tackle!"

"Now! Thundershock!"

"Dodge it!"

"Char!" Charca said.

"Pi-Ka-Chuuuuu!" Pika shouted, shocking the Charmander, and winning the battle.

"And you called _me_ a weakling? I'm glad I didn't wake up in time to choose that Charmander, cause I would've lost that battle," Kimira said.

"I see you beat Gary's daughter, Kimira. And you started with a Pikachu, just like me," Ash said.

"Hi, Dad," Kimira said. "Is Mom still at home?"

"Nope, I'm right here," Misty said.

"Oh, hi, Mom," Kimira said.

"Hi," Misty said.


	3. cole and the bike

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own a few characters: Kimira (pronounced kee-mih-ruh), Ash jr., Tiko (pronounced tee-kow),Cole (yes, I know, it's been used before), and Taika (pronounced tay-ka). All other characters belong to the owners of Pokemon.

Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed. Kimira was well on her way. On her first day away from home, she'd met a young boy named Cole. Pika ruined his special mountain bike (a/n: sound familiar?), therefore, he followed her, to make sure she got him a new mountain bike (and possibly for other reasons).

"Why on earth won't you leave me alone, Cole?" Kimira said.

"You owe me a mountain bike. And you will get me one. Got it?" Cole replied.

"Whatever," Kimira said. She broke into a run, trying to leave him in her dust. Her long black hair blew backwards, and her aqua blue eyes glinted since she thought she'd left him far behind. She was the fastest runner in her age group back home, so it was quite likely she had. But likely wasn't enough to stop Cole. He ran to catch up, and was in front of her in mere seconds.

"Ok, so you've proved you can't beat me in a race, as well as that you don't realize you can't get away from me without getting me a new bike," Cole said, stopping and turning around. Not seeing that he had stopped, Kimira literally ran into him, knocking them both down. Kimira instantly jumped up, but Cole got up a little more slowly.

"Are you ok?" Kimira asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cole said, "Why? Why do you care?"

"It was my fault you fell, of course I'm going to be a little worried," Kimira replied.

"So, where are you headed next, anyway?" Cole said.

"Cerulean, to the new gym there. Oh, and in case you didn't know, my mom used to be the gym leader there, but she quit. I heard there's a fire-type gym there now," Kimira said.

"Please don't go to Cerulean. I… uh… I heard Team Rocket has been there a lot recently. It could be dangerous," Cole said.

"I can handle it," Kimira replied.


	4. cerulean fire gym

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own a few characters: Kimira (pronounced kee-mih-ruh), Ash jr., Tiko (pronounced tee-kow),Cole (yes, I know, it's been used before), and Taika (pronounced tay-ka). All other characters belong to the owners of Pokemon.

Chapter 4

The next day, Kimira, Cole, and Pika reached the Cerulean Fire Gym.

"Please, Kimira, don't go in there. I'm begging. I don't beg, ever, but I'm begging now. Please don't go in there," Cole said.

"Ah, so little bro's returned. I doubt you've made it big yet. So why are you back? Give up?" A teenage boy with red-orange hair and green eyes said, stepping out the door.

"Actually, Jason, I think he just wanted to introduce his _girlfriend_," another teenage boy said from behind him. This boy had black hair and dark eyes.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Cole insisted, red as a beet.

"oh, really? Then why are you so red?" a third boy (brown hair, green eyes) said, coming up beside Cole. Cole blushed harder.

"Look, you're all wrong. Her Pikachu destroyed my mountain bike, so I'm following her until she pays me back for it. Just so happens, she needs a badge from the gym," Cole said calmly.

"Well, a bunch of trainers have been coming recently, and we're out of Pokemon," Jason said.

"Even David?" Cole asked.

"Even me," the boy with brown hair said.

"And Seth?" Cole asked, getting nervous.

"Yep," the boy with black hair said.

"Don't tell me you expect _me_ to battle," Cole said.

"Yep," Jason, Seth, and David said together.

_Oh, God. This is NOT good. _Cole thought. "alright. I'll battle," he said.


End file.
